LON Shadows Within the Light
by AC-107
Summary: One who fights. One who hates. One who is. School begins for hunters and huntresses alike, but within the world pieces are moving that can not be stopped. Among them is a remainder of a horrid buried secret of Vale's history


-O-

_A dark masked figure sat upon his blackened throne, part of a twisted jagged rock rising from the depths of the unfathomable darkness like some monstrous arm reaching towards the weak, pathetic, grey, dying light that provided poor illumination for his kingdom, his realm. His right hand gripped a shadowed memory of a sword. _

_That was all that was left now. All this time, and he only had memories now, of many years. Of years beyond counting. Of far too many for any mortal being, even a Grimm of his power. But then, it was of little wonder to the Obsidian Emperor as to why. After all it had been he who had ensured this... existence of immortality. _

_Within the writhing shadows that surrounded the resting Grimmonic god, stirred the endless memories. It would be such an easy thing to take control, to rise again. But why? The cycle would be the same as the many times before. For now, he waited, watched and remembered. Remembered once upon a time, long ago in a land far, far away..._

...

The ruins of the once great fortresses that had held vigil over the Fangs of War still burned as hundreds of thousands of red eyes marched past below him. The attack had been swift, brutal and had left only one survivor to spread his message of terror. His armies now marched from the depths of a lost passage beneath the seas and upon the lands of the light he had lost everything to.

And now, he would receive his just recompense.

He rode upon a nightmare, an immense six legged horse-like Grimm with sharp bone white horns jutting out along its pitch black sides. One large horn with stains of crimson running a midst the white shot forth from the creature's head, it was a horn that made the nightmares infamous among those who'd survived charges of the beasts. The monstrous horses could blast through lines of men like a gust of wind blew away paper. The nightmare the Warrior rode had once been one of the strongest, but it, like most of the grim he had encountered had bowed before his new power. The rest had perished.

The shadow beneath his mount swirled and grew, defying the shape of those that spawned it, even though much of the sunlight could not breach the cloud and smoke blackened sky. The nightmare whined in fear, shifting, trying to get away from the shadow. There were things that even monsters feared. The dark fauness laughed to himself and dismounted letting the monster flee, it would come back when he called. While he didn't care whether the creature lived or died, the warrior didn't want to waste time finding another nightmare just because of his hybrid power of aura and curse lashing out. As his feet touched the ground, the shadow darkened and rippled until the ground under and around the Warrior was as black as starless and moonless night. There he stood upon the cliff, watching his armies flow forth.

Four landing impacts behind him signaled the arrivals of his generals, the four of the Six who still lived.

"What news do you have?" He asked without turning. He could hear the four Grim behind them shifting into their human forms, as he had commanded.

"The light walkersss have noticed usss." Came Jormungand's voice, hissing like the sound of the ocean.

The Warrior snorted. "I'd be disappointed if they had not. Do you have anything that I do not already know, serpent?" The Grimm's silence answered him.

"My lord." Came the voice of Hel, the only creature left in this world that he didn't hate with all his being. Her feminine form moved closer to him, boldly but wary of the shadows. She was dragging something or, judging from the sounds of terror and the reek of urine, someone. "I brought a human I found, not the one you let flee, but a female as you requested."

He turned to see as Hel tossed a ragged, middle aged human woman onto the shadowed ground. Almost immediately, tendrils of pure shadow snatched at the woman as she tied to flee. The Warrior held back the power, barely, raising his bone clawed hand as if gripping the air itself. The tendrils did no more then immobilize the human, wrapping tightly around her limbs, even as the Warrior could feel his power hunger and rage for the creature in it's grip.

As he moved closer to the human, she was well beyond panic at this point but she began to renew her futile struggles in a desperate bid to escape him. A small twisted smile formed on his face as he caught a glance of himself in a puddle of water. There was just enough light to see his form.

He wore armor forged from white bone and black metal, the top of a skull of a large King Taijitu making up one shoulder guard while the other shoulder guard was little more then jagged metal jutting outward. Under the armor, around his neck he wore a small fur that he still held dear, remembering whom it had belonged to once. He wore only wrist guards for his arms, with neither gloves nor gauntlets. His recent transformations meant he no longer needed them as scales now covered his hands, his fingers ending with deadly claws. There was no armor upon his chest so it would not slow him down, leaving nothing but a pitch black tunic between his flesh and the air. A dark ragged cape flapped in the wind from his back. Black iron and white bone clashed along his legs ending with jagged greaves with a fusion of both.

He remembered loving hands, long lost and taken from him, ruining through roaring red hair and teasing the red furred wolf ears on his head, but now there was nothing remaining of that as it all had been consumed by a Grimm black mane. What he could see of his face was pale as freshly fallen snow. His mask however, unlike the masks of any other Grimm before him was obsidian black, with ruby red lines ruining down and to the side from his visible rectangular mask socket wherein lurked a crimson orb filled with the purest hatred. The mask fit over the top of his face perfectly, with the likeness of a dragonic human-reptilian skull, its fangs reaching the top of his lips. The other half of his face though was covered by his mane, as the Grimm mask was still incomplete. A long bastard sword hung at his hip, it's hilt and handle the bleached white of the bone the weapon had been forged from. Heck, the hilt was part of the blade.

To the human, he looked like something out of nightmare as she began to scream louder.

"Silence, wench."

The doomed woman did so immediately, though she still shook with terror. The Warrior looked her over. Even though her clothing had been torn, it was clear that she was a noble, as she wore multiple jewels and her her dress still retained some of the refined elegance that defined her class. She was pretty too, her brown hair well cared for.

"Please..." The woman began to beg, pleading for her life, promising the warrior anything.

The power was growing in its need, straining against his grip. "Disgusting." The dark fauness spat. He looked away from the blubbering human to Hel.

Hel's humanoid form was enshrouded beneath a grey twilight cloak, her face hidden within the shadows of a hood. The only hints to her gender were her voice, slim feminine form and a few strands of long dark grey hair. A small layer of mist surrounded her, a small hint to her curse.

"Remind me, what was it I requested of you?" A deadly calm permeated his question. The edges of the shadow spread further and darkened as the center bubbled and hissed like boiling water, demanding to be unleashed. More tendrils began to seep out towards the trapped noble.

"You told us to bring you females my lord." Answered Hel quietly, a tremor of fear creeping into her voice.

"I see. It seems I left something out. Well for further reference...' He cast a parting glance at the human, as if seeing little more then a rotted piece of meat. "...Never bring me the ones who beg." With that he waved his hand dismissively, releasing his hold upon his power.

The woman shrieked loudly before silence followed, broken by the sound of tearing flesh and crunching bone. With that nuisance ended, he walked back to the edge of the cliff to watch as the host of Grimm continued it's march. Meanwhile his commanders still awaited his word, their eyes never leaving the shadow as the last of the human's bloodied fingers were absorbed by its inky darkness, ripples spreading along it like a sea.

From where he stood, the Warrior recalled a similar sensation. How long had it been? A decade? Two? A younger, naive him had been flushed with a rush of false victory. It left a bad taste in his mouth now. It was only fitting that he would be the one to undo everything.

"Grimm!" His voice boomed throughout the Fangs. Every single one stopped to look at him. He smiled cruelly, the mockery of his forces long ago not lost upon. It was almost a pity that most of the brainless creatures wouldn't even understand him. The effort for him to organize the monsters into a proper fighting force would be worth it. He had forced most of the Grimm following him into more humanoid forms and even made the creatures use weapons. The last part had proven more fruitful then he'd anticipated. The imperial armies would be in for a shock this time.

"An ancient power is rising, it's long deserved victory is at hand!" The monsters hearing the rise in his voice roared with him, beating their weapons of bone, stone and scrap steel against their makeshift armor until he silence them by raising his hand.

"With this endless night we bring, the land shall be stained by the blood of the light! March to Atlantis, and leave none alive!" He ripped his sword from his sheath and pointed it towards the west.

With a terrifying roar of his own. "TO WAR!" The Grimm's roars joined his own.

As if waiting for this moment, the Warrior's shadow erupted. He looked back to see a pure black swirling shadow-flame pillar of his curse and aura parting the clouds and reaching for the heavens, filled with his cruelty, his malice, his despair and his will to wipe out all life. The explosion of power drew the wind itself to it, creating a vortex that yanked at his cape. From within the pillar a pair of skeletal wings unfurled. A scream began from inside, a scream no living lungs could make. Many of the dark creatures cringed away. The scream would of made even the Warrior's blood run cold had he not lost his soul in his transformation. The pillar faded away leaving a massive physical apparition of a monstrous dragonic Grimm skeleton. The thing let out the scream one last time before falling back into the darkness from whence it had come, the Warrior's shadow, with a splash of tar-like liquid. After that, the power's area receded to its more constant state, the Warrior's shadow reflecting his inhumanity.

With that done he turned to his generals, ordering them to take their legions. "Take the lands as you see fit but know that while I will tolerate setbacks, I will not accept failure."

Fenrir Stormwolf, Jormungand Worldserpent and Niddhog Felroot each bowed their heads, though the chains upon the Wolf Dragon Grimm, Fenrir, flared before he did so, and assumed their dragonic forms as they went to their own legions. Only Hel Deathsbreath remained, though the Warrior was beyond caring as his body was seized by horrendous pain. He doubled over in a silent scream, using his sword to keep himself standing, as every fiber of his being waged war upon itself. He covered his mouth as he coughed uncontrollably. His eyes narrowed at the sight of shadow darkened blood covering the palm of his scaled hand before he shook it away and wiped his chin, leaving a smear of red on the pale flesh. The unplanned display had come with a cost as the power was too much for his incomplete body. Aura and curse were never meant to mix even within the body of a fauness of his power. There may have been one in whom it may have been different but she was lost. For now.

"My love! It was too much for your body!" Hel ran to him, but was stopped by his sword at her neck. Dark shadows swirled and fought upon and within the white bone of the sword, well carved and forged from the bones of the first and greatest of the Six, Gaia Apocalypse.

His red orbs full of hatred bore into Hel's pale eyes, wherein lurked some unknown emotions along with the fear of the Warrior.

"Know. Your. Place." He hissed, baring his fangs, his voice becoming increasingly monstrous. "Favored of mine you may be, know that you, like your brothers, are not spared from my wroth."

She knelt before him, her hood catching on the blade and falling back to reveal a face as beautiful as death itself, with a skull-like mask that, while hiding some of her face, seemed only to enhance the cold twisted beauty. Her grey hair was long, with a fine decayed dust coming from the ends of the strands. "Yes my lord."

He called his nightmare, the horse Grimm racing to his call as he sheathed his sword and walked away from Hel.

"You are to do the same. Take your legion and do what you are feared for."

"And you my lord, if I may ask?"

The Warrior turned with a cruel smirk on his face. "I'll be taking my forces straight to Atlantis. After all, I have a long overdue meeting." He mounted his steed and paused as he realized an amusing mistake he had made in his speech. It brought a dark chuckle from him. Hel looked at him questioningly as she raised her hood back up.

"I was wrong to call this a war, as that would mean both sides stand a chance. What I should of said was..." Dark thunder clouds moved in towards the interior of the empire with a deceiving slowness, covering the lands in shadow once again.

"...To slaughter."

XXX

-L-

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._ He quickly skipped the song before it could go any further.

Leaves and dust were kicked up as Lycan raced through the Emerald Forest. So far today had been going great. Aside from having to get up this morning that is. Not that this morning was different from any other or anything, aside from the Initiation, it's just that getting up out of bed always, always sucked. Okay, sure the dreams had been shit, as always from what the eighteen year old could remember of them, but the sleep had been awesome. It also didn't help that the sleeping bag had been very instant that he remain. Hell, Lycan hadn't even been fully awake until his launch had landed him smack in the middle of a very surprised and angry pack Beowolves. Now that had been a wake up call. Would of been nice if the pack of Grimm had been just a little bigger though, as the fight had lasted less then a minute before he left all the pieces behind. From there on-

-Watch out for the tree.

He dodged around the sudden obstacle, trying not to focus to much on one thing, otherwise things would become just a little more problematic. One would think it'd be hard not to notice trees, running through a forest, but Lycan had his own problems. Casting a glance back at the sky, his pure white hair thrashing around, some of it restrained by the headphones that pumped out fast paced metal, Lycan went back to recalling how this had happened, while keeping an eye out for trees. Rock... Grimm dammit!

So after the Beowolves, he'd moved off into the woods. Lycan had actually paid just enough attention, in his sleepy state, to take note of two important things Professor Ozpin had said. First; get a relic from somewhere in the woods and get it back to the cliff. Second and probably the most important; avoid everyone! Last thing Lycan wanted was getting stuck with someone he didn't know, which was everyone, for the next four bloody years.

Relic; check, one of the chess pieces, a little black pawn. No teammate; so far so good. Now for his current problem. An ursa reared out of some bushes in Lycan's path and roared at him and then swung one of its dangerous over-sized, heavily clawed paws at the teen's head.

Time slowed down for Lycan as his killer instinct kicked his reflexes into overdrive, while he kept going at full speed, as he dashed through the bear Grimm's attack, used its bent knee to boost himself up and placing his gauntleted right hand on its shoulder to propel himself over. While doing that acrobatic maneuver, his left hand had reached and grasped one of his twin single handed scythes, Frost Bites from where they were hanging from his hip, once his other hand was free and he was completely in the air, beginning a flip. In less than a second with both Frost Bite twins in his hand , he brought the bottoms of their handles together, causing them to fuse together and form their combined form of one large scythe, as the blade of one scythe shrunk, the blade of the other grew immensely. As Frost Bite finished fusing, Lycan, mid-flip, looped the weapon's crescent, ice white blade around the bear-like Grimm's thick furred neck and pulled as gravity pulled him down. Its effect was much like a guillotine's. There was a short tugging sensation, then nothing before Lycan hit the ground feet first with a thud, quickly followed by a light more fleshy thud on the other side of the now headless ursa.

"Nailed it. Also, no touchy my headphones" He said in mini celebration and as a warning to the Grimm, who was beyond caring at that point, but Lycan felt it was needed. No way was he letting anything mess with his tunes. Time went back to normal, and the ursa's body began to fall as an irritatingly familiar screech sounded, closing in on him. His current problem was back.

"Oh no you don't." Lycan grabbed the Grimm's body, propping it up so that it covered him. Just in time to, as a massive bird's shadow flew overhead. It wasn't the shadow he was concerned with but the deadly rain of feathers that came with it, impaling the ground around Lycan. As the large nevermore flew away, the white haired teen felt a few somethings prodding his back, along with the weight of the dead ursa. Push the corpse away, he saw that it was thoroughly impaled by no less then three of the nevermore feathers. All the way through.

"Sheesh, talk about friendship between monsters. At least that worked better then expected." Lycan's eyes widened a little as he realized that the points of the feathers had been poking at his back. He had to quickly check his trench coat to see if there were any holes. Thankfully there were none as he really liked this coat.

"So help me, if your stinking bloody feathers tear this coat, not even death will save you from me, you giant, fucking, flying, feather brain!" He roared fruitlessly after the already circling back nevermore.

Fuck! This was why he should have added some sort of damned long range weapon function to Frost Bite. Sure, he had cleaved and slashed away every Grimm in his path no problem like that ursa, but once that damned bird had shown up, everything had gone to hell. Frost Bite's range only extended so far. If he could get the stupid Grimm closer... He quickly went over his gear.

The pure ice white twin single handed scythes, Frost Bite, his weapon or weapons, depending on the situation, were where they belonged, folded and handing from his waist. His precious, no, not precious but extremely well liked and awesome dark leather trench coat was comfy on him, he didn't want to sound weird or anything. It wasn't armored much. The armor he wore was just steel plated knee high combat boots and a sliver colored clawed gauntlet that covered his right arm completely, ending with a mediumish shoulder guard, the metal had been formed so that it would look like a vertically outstretched feathered wing. Lycan wasn't sure if the metal wing was meant to a nevermore's or some other flying creature's. Of course, because of the armor on his arm, it meant that he had to remove the right sleeve from the coat, but it worked. On his left arm it was covered with the coat and a finger less glove Under his coat was a simple green t-shirt, with a few recent splotches of Grimm blood on it. His pants were simple too, light brown colored, though they had one very important feature that was stupidly hard to find these days. Pockets, actual big practical pockets. Around his neck was a dark ocean blue scarf, secured around his neck so that its twin tails reached down his back. His messy mop of white hair was long enough that he could see the ends of the bangs, but not so long that it got in the way. His headphones, one of the more important things to him, even though it made his ears a little uncomfortable, broke through the pure white with black, with some red on the rims. He would of preferred any other color, but the ones with red had been the only cordless headphones he could get. Red... He wasn't fond of that color.

His check finished as he heard a ridiculously loud and girly scream, through the music playing its intense melodies, come from the direction of the cave that had been clearly marked as a deathstalker's den. Lycan admitted to himself that he had been tempted to go in just for the hell of it, the idea of finishing up as quick as possible for free time to nap had just been too tempting. While a normal person might of gone to help whoever had screamed, Lycan had no interest in risking being teamed up with an idiot who'd gone and pissed off a large Grimm and then screamed like a sissy, and that did not even take into account the time he'd waste on it, time better spent napping! Lycan had his priorities. Now where was the cliff? More importantly, incoming!

The G-triple F flew over him once more, firing more of its feathers at him as he fled into the relative safety of more trees. The bird let out a frustrated screech.

"You and me both." Growled Lycan under his breath as he ran. And stopped less then a second later right at the edge of a cliff, arms flailing out. "Whoa!" Like right at the very fricking edge, the tip of his boots nearly hanging in the nothingness that awaited him had he continued. On the bright side though, Lycan found the cliff he was looking for... on the other side of the chasm in front of him.

"Grimm dammit, I can't catch a fucking break." The nevermore's screech closed in. "Speak of the devil." He turned to face the oncoming dumb bird. WHAM. Okay, not so dumb bird.

The Grimm's talons snatched him up, taking him higher and higher, the cliffs whisking away from him. As Lycan's breath returned and he finished checking his headphones, the teen came up with a bad idea that could work out great, or turn out horribly, but either way it would be far better then just letting the nevermore take him back to its nest or where ever it was going. The worst he had to worry about wasn't the fall, no the view was too nice for that. It was just the sudden stop at the end that would suck.

Lycan manged to free one Frost Bite twin and slammed the scythe's blade into the nevermore's exposed foot. The freezing cold weapon's bite making the monster scream in pain and release its hold on the teenager, dropping him into the open air. His arm free, Lycan was able to grab the other Frost Bite twin and swung it towards the Grimm's retreating form. The scythe's head disconnected as one of Frost Bite's special features activated. In its twin scythes mode, while not having the size and mass of its single form, was, if anything, far more deadly in Lycan's hands in close to medium range combat in the two ways that the twins made up for the difference and due the teen's fighting style in general as well as his semblance. The first and most major difference was the range. The twins weren't just scythes, they were chain whip scythes. Frost Bite's head and it's barbed white chain wrapped around the nevermore's foot, pulling Lycan along for the ride.

"After all you've put me through getting away that easy, you lousy..." Whatever else he said was lost to the wind as he retracted the chain, yanking him up fast. More then a few inventive curses and a small bit of climbing, ugh, later Lycan was on the bird's back. "...Feather brain!" By now the nevermore had noticed the hitchhiker and wasn't happy about it. In short, no one was happy.

The Grimm was the first to attempt to handle its opponent by getting creative with how it flew, weaving and rolling. Lycan barely manged to hold on to the monster's feathers long enough for the nevermore to give up on those first attempts and just began to climb straight up. Lycan made the very brief mistake of taking a look at the ground get smaller and smaller, it gave him more then enough motivation to begin his own bad idea.

"This is going to suck." Lycan muttered to himself. His mind replied back saying that talking to oneself is the surest sign of insanity. The teen promptly told his mind to fuck off. Lycan tightly gripped one of the nevermore's feathers with his left hand, along with the one twins, a lot harder then how it was supposed to go in his head. But then what did his head know? Everything he did. Oh, right. With his right hand came the tricky task of wrapping all of one Frost Bite twin's length of chain around the nevermore's wing on his right. Even with help from his semblance, it was still a pain in the ass.

The nevermore dived, trying to shake him off, it didn't work, so the damn bird decided to try again, only higher this time. Using his semblance to freeze the handle of the twin in his right hand to the side of his gauntlet, freeing the hand to hold the feather, while at the same time making sure there was enough slack in the chain that it wouldn't screw with the nevermore's flight too much, yet, Lycan did the same with the left. With both wing now wrapped and ready he waited for the right-

The nevermore closed its wings and dived again, way higher then before.

-moment. Lycan almost opened his mouth to curse at the sudden acceleration but wisely keep his mouth shut. As the wind began to scream by him, the probably psychotic teen _let go_ of the feather and gripped both the twins as hard as he could pulling his arms together and retracting the chains till they were taunt, restraining the Grimm's wings, all the while trying to keep his eyes on the growing ground. His feet soon lifted off the monster's back, leaving nothing but Frost Bite's chains connecting him to the nevermore. The bird noticed Lycan's weight disappear and opened its wings to break out of its dive. Or least it tried to. The Grimm's wings strained against Frost Bite's cold white chains, tugging at the twins in Lycan's hands. The ground was rapidly getting closer now, tree becoming more distinct. Not yet, wait for it, wait for it! The Nevermore was screeching in panic now, its attempts to spread its wings growing more frantic.

Almost...Almost- Wait, was that another nevermore getting dragged up the cliff? Incoming ground!

"Shit!" Lycan, released Frost Bite's grip on his nevermore's wings, freeing the damned loud bird. After that, things happened very quickly. The Grimm's wings opened as the twins head clapped back onto their handles, meaning that Lycan's more or less free falling body crashed into the suddenly slowed Grimm, rolling until his leg got caught violently on the dorsal spine of the nevermore's mask.

"Gaah! My knee!" His aura took the worst of it but it still hurt like hell. Now he was right in between the nevermore's top pair of eyes, kind of hanging upside down, almost. His luck was with him in that the bird was more concerned with hitting the brakes in its decent or at the very least, changing its direction.

"This is my stop feather brain!" Lycan yelled as his killer instinct kicked in again and revved the Frost Bite twins handles, turning on the second equalizer for close range, the chainsaw blades. That's right, thunder fucking chainsaw scythes, because why not. The twins sung their screaming song as Lycan plunged them deep into the nevermore's top pair of of eyes, driving them in until they met and turned the Grimm's brain to bloody mush.

The nevermore crashed down into the upper Emerald Forest in a mess of feathers and trees, leaving a trail of destruction. Lycan's killer instinct kept going, letting him free his leg and bail off, making him tumble away and end it with a roll to a crouch, his gauntleted fist stopping any further forward momentum. After that, his reflexes returned to normal as the nevermore's body slid to a stop close behind him, the gravel and rocks kicked up by the great corpse bouncing against his boots. Lycan stood up, taking the moment to look like a total bad-ass. With the nevermore's crimson blood being frozen white on Frost Bite's blades making it look like the twin scythes were drinking the red fluid. He held the twins upside down with the points upwards. Releasing a deep breath, he spun the Frost Bite scythes, making the handles dance along his fingers before folding the weapons and returning them them to their places his waist. Then he realized he was standing on knee he banged.

"Cripes! Fuck! Gahg, my knee!" And the moment of awesomeness evaporated as Lycan hopped around in pain, not really hurt, but his knee complaining none the less.

"Okay, walk it off, walk it off." The teen muttered to himself as he began to limp it off. Some red rose petals danced across his vision carelessly in the breeze. Odd, there weren't any rose bushes around here. He looked around and saw only the wreckage of the Grimm's final landing, along with the nevermore's broken and bleeding body.

"Stupid bird. That's for fucking with me." He flipped off the carcass and began looking for somewhere to nap until the Initiation was over. He had his 'relic', the black pawn piece. He had his headphones, though he'd lost track of which song he was on in all the excitement. Lycan scratched the top of his head and yawned. The fun part was over.

XXX

-R-

Ruby was in a little bit of a daze. She was ecstatic that she'd been teamed with Yang. Blake was a good addition too, though Ruby really hoped the dark girl would talk a little bit more. Weiss... kind of scared her a little. The red girl was still worried if it was okay to sneeze whenever the heiress was around. The biggest thing on her mind, besides Weiss, was the fact that Professor Ozpin had seen fit make her team leader. Her mind immediately went back to what she'd said to her sister back on the airship to Beacon about having normal knees. This more or less put that plan permanently on the sidelines.

"Calm down Ruby, pull yourself together. You can't do this right now. You're the leader and that's that. I think..." Ruby was so caught up in giving herself a pep talk that she nearly missed Professor Ozpin calling out the next group of names, or rather, a name by itself.

"Lycan Nemo." There was murmuring all around the hall. What kind of person could get through the Initiation without getting a team? The monitor showed only one person. Yang let out a quiet rowr of approval at the sight of his face. For a second Ruby thought he looked like a boyish version of Weiss without the crooked scar, with his pure white mop of hair and blue eyes. Then she quickly dismissed that idea. No way would someone remotely related to Weiss look so... Ruby didn't know, relaxed and sleepy. She shot glance towards the heiress who was completely dressed in white, and evidently made every effort to like a perfect princess. The photo of Lycan looked like a guy who couldn't care less about anything. Also his eyes were a different blue too, they weren't pale blue, but more like sliver blue.

Someone yawned right beside her on her right. Ruby looked over to see the white haired boy walking by. He was lean and tall, easily standing out in the crowd. Sure the red cloaked fifteen year old wasn't exactly towering herself, but that was only because she hadn't hit her growth spurt yet, the milk would kick in sooner or later, but this Lycan person was taller then Yang. The red haired girl missed seeing his face as he passed, instead she got a good glance of his symbol, colored white on the back of his long black trench coat, nearly hidden by the blue scarf. It was a wolf's head surrounded and ensnared in vines with vicious thorns. There was no sign of blood in the image, and the wolf didn't seem to be in pain, but it was still... a little on the very dark side.

Professor Ozpin continued as Lycan stepped onto the stage, ignoring the headphones the student wore. "You were the only one to retrieve the black pawn and you managed to avoid contact with any other students while you were in the forest. As such, you have no team so I allow you this choice young man. You may either join with a team that has been already made, or you can chose to be on your own. Keep in mind that this will-"

"I'm better off alone." Lycan cut Professor Ozpin off. That made more murmurs of disbelief go around the hall and earned the loner a glare from Professor Goodwitch, but if he noticed any of it, he didn't react. Ruby felt her own jaw wanting to drop. Even though she had not been overly enthusiastic about the teams in the first place, Ruby had at least been open to the idea of partnering with Yang. Okay, so wasn't the most open to be okay with working with a sister that she had known since she was little but still...

"Very well, young man. I wish you luck." Lycan stepped off the stage, stifling a yawn with his armored hand. Ruby saw the glint of his weapons in the darkness of his coat. She wondered what kind of weapons this loner had, maybe she'd be able to find out soon. Professor Ozpin left as all the teams had been made. Professor Goodwitch dismissed everyone, saying that their room assignments would be sent to their tablets shortly.

Ruby and the others of the new team RWBY gathered together. Yang grabbed Ruby in one of her loving surprise headlocks and gave her quick noogie, forcing the small girl to escape using her semblance.

"Wow, I still can't believe you're our leader. I told you everyone would think you're the bees-knees."

Weiss let out a humph. "If by those dumb words, you mean special, I think she's just been over shadowed." Lycan walked by, multiple glances of curiosity and even more glares shot his way, but the boy seemed lost in his own world.

"Do you know him, Princess? He seems to look kind of like you." Asked Yang, her eyes on Lycan's form as he moved away. Ruby was still a little unsure what Yang saw in boys. Jaune was a nice friend and all, but the red cloaked girl had no idea why her older sister looked at the other gender the way she did. Maybe it was a grownup thing.

"I've never seen that rude ruffian in my life. How dare you in insinuate that!"

"Whoa, calm down Princess."

"Heiress." Said Blake quietly, before going back to the book she was reading.

Ruby managed to break up Yang and Weiss before anything got out of hand.

"There is one thing about this 'Lycan Nemo' that is odd. " Said Weiss, her arms crossed.

Yang fiddled with her precious golden yellow hair, one of the few things she loved more then Ruby or her very, very bad puns. "What, you mean the fact that you couldn't take your eyes off him the entire time?"

Weiss stammered, a bit of color flushing her cheeks "What? No! I...Augh! Never mind. It's his name, or to be precise, his last name."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with it?" Asked Ruby.

"No, there's nothing actually wrong with it-"

"Then what's so odd?"

"If you'd let me finish, I'd explain!" Weiss' voice raised a little. She paused and took a breath, looking at Yang and Ruby to make sure neither of them were going to interrupt her. "Do any of know what the word nemo means?"

"Yea, it means it Lycan's family name. Can we go now? I'm feeling a little hungry." Yang answered with one of her gauntleted hands on her lightly growling tummy

Weiss face-palmed and sighed, her long snow white pony tail swaying with her head. "No, you dunce. In the older languages, nemo means nobody. In other words..." Her pale blue eyes glanced at where the subject of the conversation had gone.

"His name is Lycan Nobody."

XXX

-N-

It was surprising when a person could learn new things, in any given time or situation. The lesson Nemesis had learned tonight was probably an obvious one, but evidently needed. Doing a roll to recover from a huge jump, with a massive weapon of death, destruction and sheer badassness attached to his back had been a very bad idea. The dark clothed wolf fauness felt like he would a massive crick in his back for the rest of the week, if he was lucky. Fortunately, Nemesis didn't need to make any more jumps like that. This roof top gave him the vantage point he needed the home offices building of the Golden Strands Bank, based in Vale. The building stood proudly, not quite a skyscraper like the Schnee company one, but pretty tall none the less. It also had bullet proof windows, to protect it's employees so the company said.

Nemesis stretched his back, feeling the scars that covered it itch, enough that a small crack sounded. Some of the pain vanished.

"Ohhh, that's slightly better." He muttered to himself, his voice coming through his scarf clearly, and looked up at the cloudy, dark, sky, dimly lit by the light of the full fractured moon, the light revealing the pale skin on his face. Most of his long black mane of hair was tied back in a sizable pony tail, or as he liked to call it, a wolf tail. His lupine ears flicked as they adjusted to the sounds of the city, like his hair, the fur that covered them was jet black save for at the very tips, which were a bright red. The wolf fauness was completely clothed in black, other than three of his armored limbs, greaves and one full arm gauntlet, the armor on them was a dark glinting steel grey. His other arm was completely encased within jagged shadow ice, his semblance, its jagged blackness absorbing the moonlight around the dark fauness. His black large trench coat danced dramatically in the cool night breeze, its torn and worn edge flapping quietly. The wind also tugged at the black scarf that covered the lower half of his face. One eye was completely shadowed by a black broken mask fragment, a rectangular socket. A thin scar ran horizontally across his face, just below his eyes.

As to what this perfectly inconspicuous and totally non-suspicious wolf fauness who looked like a ninja was doing on a roof in the middle of the night, Nemesis had an appointment with the CEO of the GSB, Rupert Skin.

"Are you sure he's in tonight?" He asked into the modified headset he wore to adjust for his lupine ears and their placement.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Asked a young feminine voice. Lily, a skilled hacker and Nemesis' primary, or rather only, at least until a few nights ago, source of intel. She was also a small member of the White Fang. Nemesis had no interest in the group's agenda, in fact he really couldn't care less, but the dark fauness had helped them out from time to time, whenever it helped him. "Just give me a few seconds..." He heard the computer geek typing. "There! Okay, he's in his office with his secretary and- Oh! Um..." Lily broke off into embarrassed sounds and stammering.

Nemesis unhooked Obsidian Thorn from where the weapon rested and began to extend the dark beautiful armament. "Lily? You okay? Talk to me."

"He's there, he's there!" She said quickly.

"Oh-kaaay. Can you tell me anything else? Like what just happened?" Obsidian Thorn's three scythe blades opened out, quivering as they opened fully, like the spines of a monster. With the blades out, Nemesis spun the immense scythe around and planted the largest blade deep into the roof, the second blade's tip just touching the roof. The scythe hissed as the cannon began to extend and expand.

"He's just there, okay. That's it, that's everything."

Nemesis paused for a moment as he realized that he relied on this person for information. "I find your lack of detail disturbing."

"Oh shut up!"

The dark fauness sighed and finished uncompressing and extending the 8.8 cm Kw. K 43 L/71 anti-anything in front of it canon. The ammo cylinder rotated a round of his dust infused shadow ice.

"Bullet proof this." He said with a smirk, before aiming and letting Obsidian Thorn roar out its fury in it's most accurate mode. An explosion of smoke blasted forth as the armor piercing, remote high explosive projectile through the reinforced glass and straight into a vital point in the building's superstructure. Nemesis let out his breath and pulled the release lever, ejecting the makeshift shell casing which shattered on the ground. The cylinder whirred another round into place, readying the weapon to fire in just just under three seconds. The fauness repeated the process four more times, each shot ending embedded in a vital part of the building, not exploding yet. If Lily's blue prints were up to date that is. He'd find out soon enough. That left one shot before a total reload on Obsidian Thorn. Changing his weapon back to its scythe mode, the cannon barrel compressing, Nemesis ran straight for the edge of his roof at full speed, spinning his great weapon around so that the now fully compressed cannon breech was pointed behind him.

"Nemesis, wait!" The wolf fauness jumped just before the edge, pulling his legs up and mounting Obsidian Thorn like a board, and pulled the trigger. With the cannon breech reduced in size, the shell could not fire, but instead exploded, adding it's kinetic force to the shot's recoil and sending Nemesis, weapon and all, rocketing towards the middle of the top most window of the building.

He went straight through the window, the glass shattered by Obsidian Thorn's spear point bottom as Nemesis crashed into the darkened room. It was much to the surprise of Rupert Skin, who was currently in the midst of giving his secretary a very personal, exhausting, hot and sweaty review session over his short desk.

Nemesis recovered from his landing, got up with his massive scythe, ready in hand and saw what he had interrupted.

There was kind of awkward silence. Nemesis stood there, like something out of a nightmare, trying to deal with the awkward nightmare he had just jumped into. Rupert, a human man short enough to be a dwarf from fairy tales, stood there with his pants down, the view of his privates mercifully blocked by the lovely, mostly nude, semiconscious, pretty, panting female secretary who was kneeling forward over the CEO's desk with a fancy, special chair for short people. His shocked face was clear of any hair beyond eyebrows, the blondish hair covering his head looked incredibly suspicious. He wore part of a extremely expensive and classy suit, the miss parts were strewn around.

The wolf fauness was kind of stunned... This definitely had not occurred to Nemesis as a possibility when he'd thought this plan out. Wow, just wow. The one fucking time he'd had ever planned something out... Just wow. Damn Murphy and fucking his law...

The fauness was the first to break the silence. "What the fuck is this?" Nemesis hissed into his headset, he could feel a little heat coming to his cheeks and it wasn't because of the more or less winter clothing he wore.

"I tried to warn you." Lily said, apologetically.

"Stammering, freaking out like a little girl and telling someone to suddenly wait at the last moment, don't count as warnings that people you're about to threaten are having sex!"

"Sorry!"

"Jeez..." Nemesis face-palmed with his left hand, the gauntlet only aiding the headache that was beginning to emerge. He noticed Skin slowly waddling for the door, pants still down. Also, the secretary was beginning to recover, as she toke a terrified and embarrassed breath "For the love of whatever god you chose, pull up your damn pants" The dark fauness snarled at the short man before he moved towards the woman, who was about to scream. "Go to sleep." He used a trick he'd picked up a year back, pinching the woman's shoulder In a particular spot, disrupting her aura. She went down like a rock, though Nemesis made to catch her and lay her down on the floor quickly. Her boss, pants up now, nearly made it to the door before Obsidian Thorn spun just over his head and embedded itself into the wall, so its great shaft blocked the inwards opening door.

"Stay." Nemesis said as if ordering a dog, which was an insult to all dogs comparing a worthless asshole like Rupert to them.

"Don't kill me, please! I'll pay you anything."

If this wasn't so personal for him, Nemesis would of laughed at the sheer cheesiness of those lines. "Shut up. If I wanted you dead, you would be long dead and buried. As for money..." He covered the woman's bare unconscious body with one of the larger pieces of expensive clothing scattered around and then moved towards Skin, who backed up against the wall, and ripped Obsidian Thorn free, taking some of the wall with it.

"You couldn't pay me off with all the Lien in the world." He said, his tone extremely dangerous and threatening before he swung his scythe again. The little man flinched in terror as the weapon came towards him, trapping his head in the space between the two of Obsidian's larger blades, driving the edges close enough that Rupert could feel them, hungering for blood. Nemesis could smell the human's fear... or was that the growing stain on the man's pants? Same thing, he shrugged before heading back to the desk.

"That really wasn't needed you know. I do have this room on lock down, so the only way he could get out was through the hole you made in the window." Lily commented dryly.

Nemesis looked at the closest camera he spotted and rolled his eye at it, knowing full well that Lily could see it in the system. "The last time I trusted you with something, less then three minutes ago, this shit happened. Oh yea. Remember what you said about letting me down before? Well I think this counts as one hell of a doosy on that list." He pushed the chair aside and began rummaging through his pockets. "Besides, threatening that prick was kind of fun." He muttered to himself quietly.

"Hey, I did take down the security system, and what do you mean by list?" Lily said indignantly, Nemesis' last comment unheard

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He answered flatly as he took out a old fashioned pocket watch, and a remote connection USB plugin. His red eye narrowed at the ticking, blood stained sliver watch and put it down on the desk, activating the touch screen.

Lily sighed. "Fine, fine. Okay, I'm in, but it'll take me a little bit to access all the files on his computer."

"Works for me. I've got my own business here that I've put off for far too long." Nemesis growled, his mask of humor vanishing, as he took off the headset, placing it on the desk and taking the pocket watch by it's fine chain, watching it swing as he walked over to his captive. Dark haired youth took quick detour to disable all the cameras in the room. This was his own affair and he had no interest in Lily getting involved. The fauness suppressed hatreds of his past surging up. Rupert had regained enough of his wits to actually start threatening Nemesis. It was kind of hilarious, probably more then it should have been, seeing as Nemesis, who was only eighteen, was a little taller then most people and had a lean imposing figure with his broad shoulders and whatnot, whereas Rupert Skin was more or less a dwarf, which went some ways to explaining why his office was so huge, talk about larger then life. And also Nemesis could see the piss stain on his pants, along with the damp spot on the rug. So much for the suit that was worth more than a wolf fauness. It probably wasn't the same one as back then, but

Man, his head was starting to hurt as the memories began to bring out his old blood lust. How long until that...creature was drawn out by them? Nemesis wondered.

"Do you have any idea who I am, boy? Do you have any idea of the power me and my friends ha-gagh!" Rupert's threat ended with a whoosh of air and spray of drool from his mouth as Nemesis knelt down and dealt a heavy punch to the man's gut. The businessman's head jerked forward enough so the Thorn's edges broke the skin on his neck, letting blood flow. Also the wig he was wearing fell off. The hair had been fake alright.

"Of course, Rupert Skin, top notch accountant in Vale, owner and CEO of one of the largest banks in Remnant, you many friends in high places too. Why else do you think I'm here?" Nemesis laughed, his voice filled with a cold cruelty. "Be careful not to move your head to much, I'd rather not have Obsidian Thorn take it off, for now." He smiled beneath his scarf.

"Are... you with... the White Fang?" Rupert gasped, careful to keep his head as still as he could.

"Those guys? Nah. My little visit here is way too personal for their bullshit, Skin, or should I call you Master Spinner?"

The banker's eyes widened at the name. "How do you know that-?" He shut up as Nemesis activated his semblance-curse to conjure up a dagger sized shard of his shadow ice in his right hand and slammed it into the wall by Skin's head, nicking his cheek, making blood run down the side of the man's face, before it froze solid, frost coating the cut.

"Time for some ground rules and for you to know your place, you bastard." Nemesis all but roared in the man's face. "I'm going to ask you some questions. You answer them. If you give me anything besides an truthful answer, such as another question or some total bullshit... Well lets just say, 'Master Spinner', you've seen what I can do at the Zoo." The man's eyes widened even further.

"Impossible." He breathed.

"Speaking out of turn like again, will make me jab this-" Nemesis hissed as he pulled out the ice dagger and held it in front of Rupert's fearful eyes. "-piece of ice, this shard of Death's Tear, into your hand and impale it on the wall, then I'll do the other hand, followed your feet, then digits and then limbs. After that, I'll have to get creative." He growled, his voice as frozen and cruel as the dagger he held. "I'll keep going until either you answer all my questions, or you become nothing more then a frozen corpse. Nod your head if you get the picture, carefully mind you."

After getting his nod, the fauness pulled away the dagger. "Same goes for any bullshit that you spew, and believe me, I. Will. Know." Nemesis opened his right eye, the eye encased within the mask fragment. His grimmonic eye.

"Now. To tell me everything you know about the previous owner of this watch. Who and where he is." Nemesis hissed, almost inhumanly from the sheer hatred in his voice, as he held the pocket watch in front of his target, the watch that was stained in the fauness' own blood.

…

"Dammit!" He screamed in rage and frustration, as he brought Obsidian Thorn down on the desk, crushing the desk as much as cutting it, his darkened aura flaring and causing shadow ice to sprout from the blades. "That bastard. Didn't. Know. Anything!"

"Nemesis, calm down! We have the info and the money. There's no way Skin's going to weasel out of this or any of the others being able to cover it up this time." Lily told him.

The fauness closed both his eyes, willing his anger back with a hesitant, shuddered breath, and rubbed his head with his free hand. It was only so successful. His headache now throbbed as he could feel the other, the true monster, the Night-Terror struggle to seize control and satisfy its need for blood, awakened by Nemesis's hateful memories and use of the Grimm power within himself.

Rupert Skin lay slumped against the wall, still alive and unharmed apart from a new likely bruise to his stomach. The business man was only unconscious, though he deserved far worse, which Night-Terror would gladly oblige. Only the promise that Nemesis had made kept the thing back, for now. How long that would that would remain the case though, the fauness had no idea.

"Nemesis! Hey! Are you there? I can't see anything cause you took out the security cameras." Lily's shouts to get his attention shook the fauness from his dark train of thought.

"Yea, sorry, I got distracted by something." Nemesis shook his head, trying to rebuild some of his mental barricades.

"Wait, could you repeat that? Did I just hear you apologize?"

His mask of humanity returned, though it was an ill fit at the moment. "Don't expect me to make a habit of it." The fauness managed to recover the USB from the wreckage, the damn thing had actually survived. Good, because the last thing he wanted or needed was Lily giving him hell about the thing. "Anyway, I think my share of that fucker's cash this time should be sixty, forty, my way because of that little fuck up on your part."

"It wasn't that big of a screw. Heck it wasn't even a screw up, you just rushed me!"

"Fine I'll let you off this time." Nemesis sighed as he pulled out a large sealed envelope, filled with some damning physical files. The info Lily had fished off of Skin's systems would be the final nail in the coffin for this guy, so it really wasn't needed but the fauness wanted to add his own touch. Finding a pen, he wrote "READ ME" in big letters for the cops whenever they decided to show, which would very shortly, Nemesis would make sure of it, and activated the adhesive and stuck it to the front of the short man's light bulb bald head. Just for good measure, cause one can never be sure with the police, he carved "ARREST ME!" onto the wall with a very big arrow pointed at Rupert. Of course the fauness kept the pen, it was nice and fancy.

The temptation to give Obsidian's blades a crimson soaking had nearly been overwhelming, hells, it still was. His own blood lust was bad enough without the Night-Terror battering him with its own.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lily sounded worried about him.

Nemesis let out a small strained chuckle. "You do realize you're showing a lot of care to someone who was trying to kill you at one time, right Lily?"

Lily chastised him. "That was then, Nem. The past should remain in the past."

Nemesis groaned at the use of the nickname. "I thought I told you not to call me that. As for the past..." The fauness went and picked up the watch from where he had thrown it during his temper tantrum. "...Let's just say I've got a few unresolved issues."

"I decided to ignore you. Wait, Nem, you make it sound like you're going to die or something. Also, I though you handled that organization. Is this about-"

"I only bailed out, and yes this does concern stuff from before, but please, stay off that topic." The fauness was at the shattered window, admiring the skyline of nighttime Vale, looking at the buildings that belonged to the four other targets. Lord Golden Egg, Doctor Stitches, Mistress Needle and, finally, Herr Snow.

"Okay.." Lily replied quietly. "I'd better get out of the system before I'm noticed. Make sure to get out of there Nem. I'll let you know when-"

"Yea, yea. Go to bed already, you sound like hell."

"Oh and you're one to talk? Good night Nem."

Nemesis paused. "Night." was all he said before he turned headset off and put it in one of his pockets and rubbed his forehead again, the metal claws of his left hand's gauntlet leaving shallow scratches that were quickly healed by his warped aura. 'Good' and 'Night' did not belong in the same sentence. His blood lust surged up again as he turned his back to opening, looking at the waste of human life that was Rupert Skin.

"Good riddance." With that, scythe in hand, Nemesis leaned back closing his eye. And fell.

Half way down, the fauness opened his eye and acted, swinging Obsidian around and smashed the blades through the windows as he continued the descent, carving a broken jagged line down the front of the building and only slowing his fall, with brief heavy thuds jarring his ice encased arm as the crescent edges slid through floors. With Lily out of the system, the building's security kicked into high alert, activating its anti intruder defenses. Nemesis smiled at the prospect of having many somethings to rip apart, his mind set switched, putting aside the trained infiltrator, and releasing the mad gladiator.

Nearly to the ground, the falling fauness threw his weapon down at his landing zone, pulling the level that began the automatic transformation to cannon mode. Obsidian Thorn sunk its black bone and metal, aura enhanced fangs deep into the pavement, just in front of the entrance to the main lobby where two partly golden but mostly space grey Giant Armor guardians had began to activate, the shaft pointed diagonally. Then Nemesis landed on Obsidian, the impact made the weapon act like a broken teeter totter, ripping the blades from where they'd rooted themselves into the air and driving the shaft's spear point bottom into the the ground. His hands grasped the weapon and kept the momentum going as he made the weapon spin as if the ground were not even there, the bottom part of Obsidian's nigh colored shaft tearing up and out through the pavement, bring with it a small cloud of debris. He helped the last part of the eighty eight set up, setting the cannon so that it pointed at the entrance in between the two advancing Armors with it resting on top of his shoulders, with the scythe blades pointed upwards so as to avoid anchoring. Nemesis grinned at the advancing Giants and then frowned as he realized a massive problem.

"Shit, forgot my one liner." He'd thought of a good one on the way down too, but he'd lost it in the excitement of his landing. The Giant Armors raised their swords to squash the intruder "Fuck it." Nemesis pulled the trigger. Obsidian Thorn roared as the giant swords crashed down, completely and totally missing the fauness as the unachored recoil of the cannon sent the dark warrior flying in a vertical spin. The fired was a high explosive round, it made it through the glass before exploding after it hit something more solid, completely destroying the lobby and making even more alarms sound. He recovered after a short distance, using Obsidian's spear-like end to halt his uncontrolled flight. As he saw more guardian automatons, begging to be sliced and diced rush at him. A massive horde of AK-130 androids and even a Spider Droid, otherwise known as an AK-137 mrk.B This made Nemesis' night. He began to chuckle as he let a little of his madness free and opened his Grimm eye. And then a song that fit perfectly in this situation came to his lips. The fauness began to snap his fingers.

"_Wanna join me, come and play..." _The Giants yanked their swords out from the ground as the 130s began their standard procedure. "INTURDER, IDENTIFY YOURSELF."Nemesis laughed and charged, spinning Thorn around, the cannon barrel reducing in length but not width.

"_But I might shoot you in the face..." _Multiple 130s opened fire, their hands in their revolving machine gun modes. Bullet whizzed by Nemesis as he added a zigzag, the projectiles that did manage to hit were bounced by the meager amount of his aura he used as defense. The firing stopped as an Armor moved into the line of fire and stabbed its sword at the fauness, who let out another laugh, sidestepped the stab and aimed the short barreled cannon, unleashing the rage inside. Obsidian's cannon could be shot at anytime, the barrel only had to be large enough for the shell to actually fire. The barrel's length only affected the shell's velocity and accuracy. At near point black range, with a Giant for target, missing wasn't possible. The Armor staggered back from the impact of the armor piercing round, nearly losing hold on its sword which remained impaled in the cement.

"_Bombs and bullets, will the trick. What we need here, is a little bit of panic..." _The gladiator used the recoil to spin Obsidian to face the other direction, he'd braced himself this time, instead of going flying, his boots tore grooves in the already torn up pavement. Then, Nemesis ran up the stuck sword with another blast of the 88 propelling him and leaped, sliding Thorn's fangs under the Giant Armor's helmet. The was a heavy tug that jarred Nemesis' body and slowed his upward momentum enough to make the dark clothed fauness seem to hang in midair as the dust automation's head came off.

"_Do ever want to catch me? Right now I'm feeling ignored. So can you try a little harder? I'm really getting bored!"_ Nemesis hit the big red button that activated the power crystal inside Obsidian Thorn, making lines of dark crimson violet light up all over the scythe-cannon as the automated systems fully turned on. His battle madness, blood lust and the sheer thrill and joy of an almost unrestrained fight made his next laugh boom over the crash of the falling Armor, expended dust fumes rising from empty openings. Nemesis laid his great scythe over his shoulder, holding the massive weapon with one hand, and opened his arms inviting the brainless doomed mechs to come at him. They obliged en mass. The fauness rushed to give them a proper greeting with an enthusiastic roar from Obsidian's 88.

"_So much better, so much fun..." _The black coated fauness was a whirling storm of darkness, madness and destruction. Any mech that got within the kill zone that surrounded Nemesis was almost instantly turned into a shredded pile of scrap. The 88 boomed, sending shells through the robots until it had fired six, emptying the cylinder and overheating the cannon. The cylinder swung out, still attached and began to spin, reloading aura and cooling Thorn. He was completely lost within the fight. His blood raced through his veins as his heart thundered. He felt so alive! This was what Nemesis been forged for, what he existed for; to destroy, to fight... to kill... No! That small speck of humanity fought to hold on as his fight-born instincts reigned and ravaged. At some point he lost Obsidian Thorn for a short time because he found himself using the enormous sword of the downed Giant to crush and cut the robots with brutal efficiency. The flow of battle moved on and he found his scythe once more.

"_Let's start from scratch and blow up the sun..."_ Nemesis hit the ignition switch for all the unexploded shells fired, seventeen in total. The five in the building and the twelve that surrounded him on the battle field. Everything erupted around him, his honed training, instincts and blind luck in combination keeping him unharmed as all the aura he was currently using was focused on annihilation. The GSB building shook and boomed as explosions blossomed within its structural supports, but it did not fall. It would have to be torn down by the city because its days were now over as it was now unstable to its core. Almost all the remaining AK-130 androids were wiped out by the explosions and shrapnel. All that was left was the AK-137 mrk.B Spider Droid and the Giant Armor. Both of which were blackened and scared.

"_Come on then! Shoot faster, just a little bit of energy!" _The Spider fused its cannons together charged and fired. Nemesis easily dodged and blasted himself towards the mech before it could get another shot, Obsidian Thorn now completely in its death scythe mode. Metal squealed as the scythe's blades hooked the droids midsection. The fauness' speed slowed but kept going, as he held the hooked weapon with and used the 137 like an anchor to make a tight high speed turn. Then Nemesis tugged Obsidian. The scythe ripped through the large mech's reinforced armor like heated blades through melting ice. His new course sent the maddened gladiator sprinting towards the last foe standing.

"_I wanna try something fun right now. I've got some people going down down down."_ The Armor swung its sword at, learning from the mistake of the first and not stabbing at Nemesis. But this Giant was just as dead as the other, it just didn't know it yet. Rushing under the swing the gladiator blasted the compressed cannon once, increasing his speed and then leaped and blasted Thorn again, driving the full force of his body and momentum into to the chest plate of the Giant Armor, the sheer force making the thing stagger back. Nemesis stabbed the spear point into a gap and fired the 88 once more before the cannon overheated, the reduced barrel glowing as steam hissed from all over Obsidian Thorn. The blast made the guardian fall onto its back. As its hands reached to swat Nemesis away, the maddened fauness ripped his weapon out, raised it high over his shoulders and brought it screaming down on the Armor with all his fury and pain. He ripped out Obsidian again and brought the scythe down again. And again, and again. Each strike carried more rage and savagery then the last. He kept on striking even as the Giant's arms fell limp, even as the white dust exhaust flowed away, desperate to escape Nemesis' insanity. He kept striking until his hatred was satisfied, for now.

The Night-Terror's influence made him roar out his victory into the night with a bestial cry. Then with that, the battle madness faded, leaving Nemesis' arms as heavy as his breathing, He looked around at the carnage that surrounded him, the square in front of the smoking building looked like a war zone with robot parts strewn around. As the thunder of his heart subsided, Nemesis' ears flicked to the sounds of approaching sirens. He had two minutes at most, just enough time to leave a farewell message. He grinned to himself as he adjusted his scarf, its position on his face having shifted during the chaos of the fight and found the most intact area of concrete. The sound of cars pulling up began just as he finished. Some of the final bits of the song tuned out the shouts and orders directed at him.

"_Let's blow this city to ashes and see what Obsidian thinks..."_ The dark crimson violet lines on his weapon faded as the overloaded dust power source was ejected, the glowing crystal clinking on the ground, right by where Nemesis' message began. The dark fauness quickly brought Thorn's spear point down on it, infused with his darkened aura and semblance-curse. The resulting cold black smoke black smoke explosion covered his escape. Once it had cleared, there was only the wreckage of robots and Nemesis' message, carved deep into the ground and written with ice so black that it consumed light and could be nearly be seen clearly in the dark. The edges of the ice were sharp as obsidian stone but far less brittle. The message was as much a question as a declaration. A warning to those who knew what it truly meant.

**ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?**

On a nearby rooftop, Nemesis sheathed Obsidian Thorn and gave a parting glace to all the flashing lights in front of the GSB building. Then he turned to the buildings that represented each of his targets,and held up his hand, digits stretched wide, and lowered his thumb. One down, four to go. Dr. Stitches, of Stein Pharmaceutics. Lord Golden Egg of Beanstalk Industries. Mistress Needle of Raven Styles. Nemesis' eyes lingered longest on the largest and grandest building of them all; Herr Snow, of the Schnee Dust Company. He made a gun with his hand and shot each of the buildings once. "Pew, pew, pew...bang."

Fighting back a yawn and a wave of exhaustion, Nemesis opened the ticking blood stained watch he held tightly in left his hand. "Wow, look at the time."

XXX

-C-

She could see the smoke from her current residents and could hear the sirens. The sounds of the city now were of little interest to Cinder Fall, only the smoke, and the distant booming of explosions had sparked her curiosity. The golden eyed pyromancer knew that Roman was likely out getting dust, but after his little screw up at the store called From Dust till Dawn with Goodwitch and that red ridding hood girl, the thief under her thumb had been a little more discrete. At least enough that Cinder hadn't needed to involve herself. Yet. The brunet had learned through life to expect Murphy's Law to strike at any time.

It couldn't of been the White Fang, the fauness wouldn't do anything without her knowing. That meant there was a new piece to the game. Cinder looked back at the chess board the table in the room with all the pieces in their starting positions. She went to examine each piece,while quickly sending a message to Junior to find out more about whoever this unknown was.

She didn't expect the club owner to reply as fast as he did. How odd. Normally it would take Junior longer to get her some information from his sources. She looked at her tablet.

The message read: About a week before the blonde inferno came, some wolf fauness came into the club. He was dressed like some sort of ninja but walked like he meant business. I'm not 100% sure that it's this guy that your asking about, but he had some serious firepower. Never actually saw the weapon unfolded, but it was huge and he carried it on his back like it wasn't even there. There are some photos in the attached file. I'll get back with anything else my guys dig up. -Hei.

P.S I don't usually include gut feelings, but after... yea. Anyways, I felt some seriously bad vibes coming from this fauness. Whatever you decide, please don't involve me beyond info. Blondie was bad, but the wolf fauness, Nemesis he said his name was, just might be way worse.

She opened the file and looked at the pictures. As Junior had said, the fauness was dressed heavily in black clothes, like he was prepared for winter. The folded weapon on his back was large, and seemed similar to the weapon "Red", as Roman called her, used. Only it was pitch black and far bigger. Cinder stopped and studied on photo in particular, the only photo of the man's, no the boy's face. It was mostly covered by the scarf and mask piece but Cinder could see that the wolf fauness couldn't be older then eighteen or nineteen at most. She also saw why Junior had gotten a bad feeling. It was his visible eye with its blood red iris. It was the eye of one who was no stranger death, a killer's eye. It almost gave her a chill and that rarely happened to Cinder . Who was this kid to have such an eye at a young age?

The pyromancer wasn't happy that Hei hadn't informed her of this Nemesis sooner. No doubt Ozpin knew of him and would or already had taken some form of action. Cinder put her tablet away, sat down and gently rubbed her forehead, brushing away a stray strand of brown and sighing. For the time being, she would have to wait. Perhaps Nemesis could be useful to her. Even if he couldn't be convinced to join them, then at the very least, he would likely keep Beacon's hounds occupied for a short time. As long as the wolf didn't interfere with her plans, she would leave him be for now though. Cinder could wait as long as needed for her turn, all the while preparing...

**Author's bit. Hi there. For anyone who doesn't know me, I'm AC-107, and this is my first entry of LON. So yea, its OC insertion into the current plot for RWBY for the time being. It'll be fun seeing how you guys react to Lycan Nemo, the Obsidian Emperor and Nemesis and how they'll react with the other characters of RWBY. They're not actually a team as you've read, but they're each going to influence the story heavily, obviously. **

**OK then. I really want to hear everyone's opinions, a dangerous thing on the internet, I know. **

**Oh yes, a quick heads up. While I am planning on making this a major project for myself, LON isn't my main one, so I'll probably update infrequently. **

**Also if anyone is interested, I have published a kind of teaser/preview story for LON. Its called A Monster's Fairytale, under T for Teen.**

**I will make sure to answer any and all questions I get about either of my stories, so ask away. Plot questions are out though.**

**See you all later.**

**Lurking within the darkness: **

**AC-107**


End file.
